


礼猿/过载

by Passionfruitvv



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 礼猿 宗伏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionfruitvv/pseuds/Passionfruitvv
Summary: 听歌乱写的。Bgm：Thought I knew you - Nicki minaj / the weekendYou broke my heart and it never fixed，I just want them dead presidents，意识我流礼猿 OOC慎入





	礼猿/过载

——满足吗？

镜片被颤抖呵出的热气染白，凝结成细小水珠，代替伏见流下眼泪。

要怎么回答啊，这种事情。

即使陷入情欲的湿热，烫得像被烹熟的内里空虚地绞紧，不紧不慢开扩着他的男人，还会时不时停住，用那种饱含在伏见听来充满讽刺的语调，温柔地逼问：

“伏见君，真的没问题吗？”

果然啰嗦的男人不论是在干什么都很啰嗦，明明伏见已经这样告诉过他多少遍了——

“我没问题，请室长务必快一点，我还有工作没做。”

宗像意味不明地笑了，抽离手指。

“比起工作，猿比古也要照顾自身的喜好才行。”男人这样说着，毫不留情地把欲望撞进伏见体内。

这也算是宗像礼司对伏见猿比古特殊照顾的一种吧。

微妙地拢在上司对下属的关心里，不留痕迹地插手伏见的私生活。

把生理需求也一并包揽。

伏见从文件堆里抬起头，毫不犹豫也毫不客气地对宗像下了逐客令。

理由是，被室长盯着会降低加班效率。

从而导致无法及时在宗像（软性）规定的时间里按时睡觉，最终造成第二天无法早起和宗像一起晨练。

话说回来，自己为什么要遵守这个家伙定下的“健康”条例啊。

记忆里好像只剩下宗像不容置否又暗藏期待的眼神。

伏见烦躁地啧了一声，没躲过宗像探过来的手。

“伏见君，对自己要求太严格了。”宗像说。

伏见被摘掉眼镜捂住眼睛，陷入宗像掌心暧昧的昏暗中。他只能看见办公楼外点点模糊的灯光，透过指缝，在眼前点燃。

只是这次没有镜片代替他流泪了。

嘴唇上传来柔软温和的触感。

——满足吗？

还是无法回答这个问题。

面前这个男人的脸一半压在黑暗里，留下无框眼镜的下半部分在夜里闪光。伏见理所应当地把那点细小的光当作鱼标，他凶狠地咬住它，要把这个男人也拽进沉沉的水里。男人纵容了，来回抚摸伏见裸露的锁骨。

“至少先吃个晚饭吧，伏见君。”

伏见跨坐在宗像身上，把他的话当耳边风。扯掉领巾，去解制服繁复且烦人的扣子。

伏见大概是S4最特立独行的人，他对宗像的态度并不像其他同僚般崇敬。

因为王是头顶悬利剑的人，宗像的强大与美丽让伏见有一种无法适从的逼仄感，像是囚禁在柔软但弹性极佳的气球里，只能眼睁睁看着气球缩小，呼吸逐渐被剥夺。在死亡的前夕气球啪地破裂，碎片堵住口鼻黏在全身，化成苦水麻痹大脑。

那时的伏见还不知道这种莫名的感觉是对青王掉剑的恐惧。

他撑着宗像的肩，咬着牙，一点一点把宗像嵌进自己体内。

作为缓冲，宗像给了伏见一个温柔眷恋的吻。

很快伏见腰就发软，被宗像托着臀再重重摁下，只能发出破碎的声音。他视线模糊，看不清宗像的表情，能感受到的是宗像的手，蹭过发硬的乳尖，轻轻拨弄他的眼睫。

“没事的，没事的。”

他们胸膛相贴，宗像疼惜地拭去伏见眼角的泪。他们呼吸相融，伏见尝到自己泪水的滋味。

一点都不满足。

期望过载，好像又得不到更多的安慰。

“伏见君原来是在担心我吗？”

那个男人愉快地笑起来，握着一枚西洋棋子，迟迟没有落下。

“您想多了，我只是不想过早失业而已。”

像能洞穿伏见心思般，自己和自己下棋的男人笑得更开心了。

“谢谢你，伏见君。不必为我担心。”

啊啊，这态度，真令人火大。一副冷静的模样，一副放弃所有，看开一切的模样。

伏见咋舌，去抢宗像的眼镜。

青之王从善如流地揽住伏见，任由他泄愤似的啃咬。

伏见记得生病发烧的感觉。全身滚烫没有力气，肌肉酸痛，意识遥远。做爱和发烧的瘫软感差不多，都是无力轻飘飘的。

宗像支撑着他，亲吻他苍白的身体，染上自己的颜色。

青之王留下的却是一个个肿胀的，红色的印记。在颤抖的体表游离，布满前胸。宗像抱起他换了个姿势，轻柔地从后面进入。

他们十指相扣的手就在伏见眼前，伏见很想死死抓住宗像的腕，质问他：

你真的要把我也一并放弃了吗？

可他嘴唇开合，吐出的只有断断续续的呻吟。他看不到宗像的脸。

“猿比古，还好吗？”

身上的男人停下动作，把伏见面对面搂进怀里。他们连接在一起的部分没有分离，男人的顶端刁钻地顶到最深处，把伏见撞得脑袋空白，想说的话也被宗像嚼碎吃掉。

没关系，没关系。伏见听到宗像这么说。

伏见猿比古已经得到了宗像礼司目前的全部。

——满足了吗？

说不出口的，还有如溺水般无力的恐惧。

伏见大口喘气，抱紧男人的颈。他觉得自己抱紧的是漩涡正中的木板，最终都要粉身碎骨。

“伏见君是我一直中意的人哦。”

宗像舀起一勺汤，仔细地吹凉，送到伏见唇边。

“所以，没关系的。”

那个男人气定神闲地说着，又挑起一片青菜送到伏见唇边。伏见觉得这个男人真的很不会选告白的时候，拒绝吃青菜。

“你的担忧，由我来消除。”

青之王对伏见露出惯常的微笑，这样承诺了。


End file.
